Red Rock
by hakkapeliitta
Summary: Clark starts to act differently with the presence of something red...(eventually L/C)
1. Default Chapter

A beautiful sunny day in Smallville. We pan down upon the Kent farm. The field is filled with crops of corn, apples, squash etc… A pile of baskets lay stacked next to the barn.   
Flash to the Kents kitchen. Martha and Jonathan are sitting down at the table eating lunch. They're talking about their troubles financially when Jonathan gets up as he realizes something. He walks over to the kitchen window he looks out to see his truck. More importantly the bed of the truck is empty…no produce. A brief sigh escapes his lips. Jonathan quickly runs half way up the stairs thinking Clark is in his room sleeping and yells.  
J – Clark! Have you started gathering today's deliveries?!  
No answer  
J – Where is he? In a slightly annoyed tone.  
M – He's probably up in his fortress that you built for him. Don't worry Jonathan I'm sure he'll get to it soon, after all it is lunch time. Has Clark ever missed a meal?  
  
In the fortress of Solitude Clark is looking through his telescope as he has so many times before. He's smiling…not at the heavens but to his own angel on Earth…Lana. Through the telescope Lana is snuggled cosily under a blanket wearing light pink top with a book in hand resting on top of her legs. Suddenly Clark winces a little bit as he hears some ringing in his ears followed by his fathers shout. A mischievous look appears on his face, as he knows he's been slacking in his chores. For some reason he looks towards the staircase leading up to his fortress. Then as quickly as he stands up, a cloud of dust appears where he just stood as Clark leaps from his second story sanctuary. That stack of baskets disappear one by one as streaks of dusts appear all over the field of produce. Just as they disappear from the side of the barn, the baskets reappear brimming with produce on the back of the family truck.   
  
Back in the kitchen. Almost as their conversation finishes, Clark bursts into the kitchen.   
C-"Hey guys what's for lunch?"  
J- "Son have you"  
C-" Already done. You don't have to ask twice." Clark mumbles as he takes a bite of an apple.   
M – "Clark don't talk with you mouth full."  
  
Jonathan looks out the window and sees all the produce at the back of the truck. He realizes something about what Clark just said. He turns around slightly puzzled.  
  
J- "Twice? I just asked you as you entered the door."  
C – "What about when you yelled my name and asked back in the barn?"  
J – "In the barn Clark? You mother and I have here in the house all morning."  
C- "You're kidding right!? It sounded like you were right at the bottom of the stairs."  
J- "Son how can that be if I've been in the house."  
M – "Maybe you better sit down Clark."  
C – "How can that be? How could I hear over that distance and thru walls?  
J – "I don't know son?"  
M – "Well sweetheart maybe this is like what happened with your eyes. Did you get a headache or something before you heard your father?"  
C – "My ears were ringing a bit before I heard dad call out."  
Clark paces a little as his parents look on with concern.  
C –" You guys what is happening to me? I have super strength, super speed and I can see thru things. Not to mention the fact that I can't seem to be hurt unless it is around meteor fragments. And now I can apparently hear things. What's next? I'll be able to freeze things with my breath or better yet I'll be able to fly.  
M – "Calm down Clark. We'll figure a way out of this."  
J – "Your mother is right Clark. We are going to get thru this. We are here for you."  
C – "I know but all of this is a little scary. Just when I get accustomed to a new power another one develops its like I'm some sort of …  
Flash to Lex barrelling down a country road in his porche with a phone in his hand.  
L –" Don't worry I'll be home in time for my father's call."  
L - "I said I'll be there. Wouldn't want to keep the old man waiting. Listen I'm going to the Kents farm for a little bit. If my father calls early do please keep him on hold. Goodbye!"  
  
Back in the Kents' Kitchen. Clark has a slightly curious/ puzzled look on his face as one of his hands instinctively holds his ear.  
M – Clark what is it?  
C – It's Lex, he's on the way here.  
J – How do you know that son?  
C – I just heard him on the phone in his car.  
J – Well I've got some deliveries to make. Clark, we'll talk about this later ok.  
Wit that Jonathan walks out the kitchen door, and gets in his truck and drives off. As he reaches then end of his driveway, sure enough Lex swings around the corner. As they pass each other Jonathan gives him a look of disapproval.  
Clark walks out to meet his friend, as his mother gives her son a look of concern. Obviously worried about her son and, about the trials and tribulations he's going through with his ever developing powers.  
  
C- Hey Lex what's going on.?  
L – Hey I think your father is taking more of a liking to me. When we passed a moment ago his disapproving look lasted only 2 seconds. Granted I drove by him at 40 miles per hour. Maybe I'm dreaming. I guess you've rubbed off on me more than I thought.  
Clark can only grin in response.  
L –I just dropped by so I could run an idea by you.   
Clark has a slightly worried look on his face.  
L – I was quite impressed with Chloe and her theories on the strangeness of Smallville.  
C – Lex you and Chloe have never uttered more than 3 sentences to each other, how can you be so impressed?  
L- Sometimes that's all it takes Clark. I've also been reading some her articles she's written for the Torch. She's got talent there is no doubt but she still has some work ahead of her.  
Even though the comment wasn't directed at him, but to his friend Chloe. Clark reacts as if he were the one criticized.  
L – Clark it was meant as a compliment. And because of her talent I have asked "The Kat" to come down and help tutor Chloe on the ways of an investigative journalist.  
C – The Kat? Isn't she that teen celebrity gossip columnist for the inquisitor?  
L – That very one. I … she owes me a favour. So my question to you Clark is whether or not Chloe would be willing to take on a tutor?  
C- Sure Lex I think she would love to improve her skills.  
L – Great, then I'll drop by her house and tell her the good news.  
C – Why ask me though? Shouldn't you ask her?  
L – Why not ask one of her best friends first. I'm just doing my research like I do in any business deals. Don't worry Clark you said it yourself, she'll welcome it.  
C- Hey Lex why are you doing this? I mean I kind of understand when you try to help me and my folks out, but why Chloe?  
L – She's a close friend of yours and you know the saying a friend of yours is a friend of mine. She's got some raw talent that needs to be harvested. What can I say I'm a sucker for attractive girls. There's three reasons, take your pick.  
C – Sorry to doubt things.  
L – Don't worry about it Clark I give off that vibe sometimes. Anyways I'm off to tell her and I'll let you get back to your Lana watching.  
C- *Cough* What are you talking about Lex? Clark retorts trying to hide his embarrassment.  
L – I ran into Pete at the Beanery this morning. I asked him where you were and he told me about your "hobby".  
C – Great! In a sarcastic tone. Remind me to kill Pete later.  
L – I would never condone such actions.   
Lex gets in his car, and smiles, very amused with himself for getting such a reaction out of Clark.  
L – Clark. Watching and admiring a beautiful girl from the far is all right, but holding her in your arms is better.  
With that, Lex speeds off. Clark smirks slightly at the obviousness of the comment. 


	2. appearance of something red

Later in the day Clark is in his house finishing up some of his cleaning chores when the phone rings.  
Martha - Clark! Can you get that?  
Clark – Sure thing mom.  
  
Clark – Kent residence.  
Chloe – Clark! It's Chloe.  
Clark – Hey how's it going?  
Chloe – Good. I have some strange news to tell you. Meet me and Pete at the beanery after dinner.  
Clark – Sure, but aren't you going to let me know something. Trying to play the ignorant friend knowing full well what her news is.  
Chloe – Great. Love to talk more but I got to go.  
Clark - ok…I'll see you later.  
  
A curious smile comes across Clark's face as he is privy to an intrigue. An intrigue that didn't really involve him or meteor fragments for a change.   
Jonathan walks in from his deliveries to see the smirk on his son's face.   
Jonathan - What are you smiling at son?  
Ckark – Well Chloe just called inviting me to the beanery later so she can tell me that Lex has arranged a type of tutor to come to Smallville and help her out. However, she doesn't know that I know this, and I only know this because Lex told me.  
Jonathan gives a look of concern, of disapproval, of distrust. The same look he always gives when the names of Lex, Lionel or Luthor are brought up.   
Clark – Dad, Lex is a good guy. He's just being really nice. Besides what could possibly happen?  
Even though Clark believed Lex was his friend, he too had his reservations about Lex and his motivations. It was like a fragment in his mind, he couldn't place what exactly it was about Lex so Clark mostly disregarded this feeling.  
  
Later at the Beanery  
  
Clark strolls in the beanery in his standard jeans and flannel shirt. He looks around the room, not just for his friends but as well for his angel. Before Clark gets a chance to finish look over the coffee house for her, he hears…  
  
Chloe - Clark!  
  
Clark turns around to see Chloe and Pete sitting in a booth. Clark flashes one of his trademark smiles. A smile that shows his happiness at seeing his friends but to also hid his disappointment because he hasn't see Lana today. Well not in person. Questions pop in his head as he makes his way over to his friends. "What is she doing now?, who with?, where?, will she show up here?, if so with who?, what will I say?…Clark give your head a shake." With that Clark sits down.  
  
Chloe - What was that?  
Clark puzzled by her comment stares back at her blankly.  
Clark - Not as feel good as 'Hey Clark good to see you' but I'll forgive you.  
Chloe - Nice sarcasm. But best leave that to us professionals. Seriously why did you shake your head like that?  
  
Clark didn't even realize that he actually shook his head as he had figuratively thought. Using some quick thinking he came up with:  
  
Clark - I saw this beautiful blond calling me over. I couldn't believe such a girl would be calling for me so I had to give my head a shake to make sure I wasn't dreaming..  
  
Chloe's cheeks turned red as a lobster as she was blushing to the very flattering comment. She always wished Clark would say and feel that way when he looked at her. She knew he didn't see her more than a friend, but deep down she desperately wanted him to see her as she saw him.  
  
Pete - Clark man! Who are you talking about, Chloe was the only one calling you.  
  
The comment snaps Chloe out of her daze as she hits Pete in the stomach.  
  
Chloe - Thanks a lot  
Lex - Or maybe he was trying to shake a certain brunette off his mind.  
  
All three friends turn to see Lex Luther swing around from the next table with coffee in one hand and a paper in the other.  
  
Clark - Lex!? I didn't see you there. He replies trying to hide the fact that Lex was bang on.  
Clark couldn't believe he didn't see his friend sitting at the next table. Especially with Lex's shiny bald head.  
  
Pete - When is Clark not thinking of Lana?  
Clark - I do not think of Lana that much.  
Chloe - Oh come on Clark. You are 1 step short of Tina Grier status.  
Lex - On that note, when are you going to act on your obsession?  
Clark - Remind me why you are my friends?  
  
All three of his harassers snicker at their obviousness success at poking fun.  
  
Pete - So why are we here?  
Chloe - Well Mr. Luthor here…  
Lex - Lex! Call me Lex miss Sullivan.  
Chloe - Only if you call me Chloe  
Pete and Clark roll their eyes as they see Chloe attempting to flirt.  
Clark - Chloe, Lex, Pete and Clark. Yes we all know each others names.  
  
Everyone looked over at Clark in disbelief. He was never one to be impatient. This sudden out burst was very out of character of him.  
  
Chloe - O…k…well Mr…I mean Lex.  
Lex gives her a nod  
Lex - Go ahead tell them.  
Chloe - Lex presented me with a gift/opportunity. He has arranged for that gossip columnist from the inquisitor to come down to Smallville to spend some time with me to help with my journalism skills. And then in the summer I will go do some "practise" when I work for the inquisitor in Metropolis.  
Pete looks all puzzled while Clark tries to act surprised.  
Lex - I have some pull there.  
Pete - So wait…who is this person?  
Lex - The Kat.  
Pete - The Kat?  
Clark - You know the one that write about teen celebrities.  
Pete - Who?  
Chloe - Pete you read her article every week.  
Pete still looks puzzled. Chloe takes a picture out of her back pack and slaps it down in front of him.  
Pete - Oh yeah, she's hot.  
Chloe - You're such a pig. So Clark you haven't said much there. What are you thinking?  
Clark - It's great. It will be quite the experience. Something that will give you a heads up on the competition.  
Chloe frowns at him. This doesn't sound like Clark.  
Chloe - Well that sounds…very adult of you.  
Clark - To tell you the truth I knew about this hours ago. Lex came by and asked if you'd be up to it?  
Chloe wrinkles her face. She wanted to surprise her friends with this and perhaps get a hug from Clark.  
Lex - What can I say I like to control things.  
Clark - It doesn't matter how I found out. This is going to be wicked.  
  
"Did Clark Kent just say wicked? Something is definitely odd about him today." Lex thought.  
  
Pete - So when do we get to meet her? Rubbing his hands as he appears to be getting a present at Christmas.  
Chloe - I don't think so Pete. But you bring up a good point when is she coming to town?  
Lex - Well she is due…   
Clark holds his ear  
Flash to a young red haired woman standing across the street whispering herself.  
Kat - Lex owes me for this. As she spots the Beanery  
Clarks turns his head slightly as he hears her.  
  
Clark - In about 20 seconds.  
The Kat enters the local hangout wearing a very tight fitting dress which showed off her curvaceous 18 year old frame. Everyone turns to take a look at this fiery red head. She stops in her tracks as she sees everyone staring at her.  
Kat - Damn small towns. She says with disdain.  
Lex - Kat over here.  
As she makes her way over…  
Lex - Clark how did you know she was just about to come in through the door?   
Clark was at a lost for a second as he tried to think of a good excuse.  
Clark - Call it the power of observation.  
Everyone look at him in disbelief.  
Kat - Where have you brought me Lex? As she stands next to Lex  
Lex - Hello to you too. Kat this is…  
Kat - Clark Kent I presume. Lex told me you were cute, but he never said handsome.  
Clark blushes.  
Lex - And this is Chloe to one you are going to help and her friend Pete.  
Kat - Right Chloe and Paul. As she turns her attention back to Clark.  
Pete - It's Pete!  
Kat - Whatever! Not even turning to face Pete, keeping her eyes locked on Clark like a "cat" hunting it's prey.  
Lex pulls her back forcing her into a chair next to him.  
Lex - Easy! I don't want you to play with him on your first night here. He whispers to her.  
  
Lex - So Clark finish your explanation. Powers of observation was it?  
Chloe - Yeah I'm interested in how you knew that.  
Clark - uh…Well it is like putting pieces of a puzzle together. First of all when has Lex Luthor ever hung out at the Beanery on a Saturday night wearing a freshly pressed suit? At first I thought maybe you were going to take Victoria out, but she doesn't seem like she would like a small town atmosphere.  
Lex - Very perceptive but that's hardly conclusive.  
Clark - Add all the times you were looking at your watch, the paper you have in your hand is the inquisitor no doubt turned to one of her articles and the second place setting at your table.  
Chloe - All circumstantial Clark.  
Pete - Since when are you into hard facts?  
Chloe - Since I had the run in with Principle Kwan.  
Lex - Clark?  
Clark - Oh and I saw her walk from across the street. Clark smiled.  
Chloe and Pete joined him as it was quite amusing. Lex grinned only to hide his disbelief as he knew Clark was lying since he is sitting with his back to the entrance and could not see Kat coming without making a straining twist.   
  
"Add one more thing to the mystery that is Clark Kent". Lex thinks to himself.  
  
Kat - With that settled…Clark you seem quite slim and in shape from what I can see. What do you do to work out?  
Clark - I…uh…just help my parents on their…uh…farm. Not quite your traditional type of…uh…workout but you can work up quite a sweat. He answers shyly.  
Kat - Ooh, sounds like quite the hot workout. She coyly says with a slight sensual undertone  
Chloe looks at her distastefully. Here was a beautiful girl trying to flirt with HER Clark. Here was another girl who can make Clark blush and nervous. The only other girl who can make Clark blush is…  
  
Pete - Lana! Over here!  
Another wave of nervousness comes over Clark as he adjusts himself to make sure he looks good for his Angel.  
Clark - Lana! Hi! As she sits down next to him  
Lana - Hey Clark! Hi everyone.  
Lex - Where's my manners? This is Kat.  
Pete - She's going to help Chloe.  
Lana - Help Chloe with what?  
Chloe - Investigative journalism.  
Lana - That's great  
Lex - So where's you lesser half?  
Lana looks over to him trying to ignore the meaning of the question as she is used to such things from Lex  
Lana - He's out with his friends. I CAN live out without him.  
Lex smiles cruelly with enjoyment. Lana realizes what she just said. Not know hot to get out of it she just looks at Lex with contempt. Sensing the tension…  
Clark - So what brings you to your former place of employment?  
Lana - Well I went over to your house seeing if you wanted to take a walk with me. Your parents told me you were here.  
They smiled and blushed as a reaction to the sparks that fly whenever they are close to one another.  
Lex - Well…I better get Kat settled in. I'll see you later Clark.  
Kat - But I want to stay with…aah. As Lex pulls her with him.  
Lex - Chloe, Kat will see you Monday at the Torch after school.  
As Kat and Lex walks off, Lex gives Clark a wink as a sign of encouragement in the whole Lana odyssey.  
Kat - Bye Clark!  
Chloe - You know Pete and I should go too.  
Clark & Lana - You don't have to leave. They say in unison.  
Lex was just about to exit when he heard the promising couple speak in unison. He chuckles.   
Lex - Well isn't that cute. He yells out as he exit's the door.  
Chloe and Pete both laugh at the comment and quickly follow suit out the door.  
Clark and Lana look at each other than shy away again. Both can sense the magic that is happening between them, but neither of them have the courage to take a hold of it. With a lengthy moment of silence.  
Lana - So how did Chloe get hooked up with her own tutor no less.  
Clark - Lex of course.  
Lana - Right. Who else is there?   
Lana - She seems familiar, do we know her?  
Clark - She's from the inquisitor.  
Lana - Kat?! Oh "THE Kat".   
Clark - Apparently Lex has some contacts there so he set this whole thing up. Chloe also gets a summer job at the Inquisitor.  
Lana's facial expression turns from cheerful to gloomy.   
Clark - What's wrong? Was it something I said?  
Lana - Yes…I mean no…I mean it isn't you. I guess hearing about Chloe makes me feel…feel…  
Clark - You can tell me Lana.  
Lana - I guess I feel sad. Don't get me wrong I am happy for Chloe. It's just that…well it reminds me that I have nothing really going for me right now. I'm done with cheerleading, I tried waitressing and now I'm helping out with the paper, even though I'm not doing much to help.  
Clark giggles as she finishes her sentence.   
Lana - What are you giggling at Clark?! I thought I could confide in…. she says angrily with tears swelling in her eyes before she is interrupted   
Clark - Hold on there Lana. I'm sorry. I just can't believe my ears. Lana Lang is jealous of Chloe Sullivan.   
Lana struggles to give a weak smile as she sees some humour in her confession. She knew Clark would never intentionally make fun of her.   
Lana - If you're done.  
Clark - Sorry…please continue.  
Lana - Of course I'm jealous of Chloe. She's strong, determined and knows her path in life.   
While I'm the little princess who has quit the 2 extra-curricular activities I've tried.   
Clark - You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. And I know that when you find your path in life, you'll be great at it.  
Lana smiles coyly.  
Lana - Thanks Clark that's sweet of you to say. But what if…  
Clark - No ifs or buts about it. You will find your purpose in life and it will be beautiful like you are.  
A look of surprise crossed not Lana's face, but Clark's. Sure he wasn't very good at hiding his feeling when it came to Lana but he has never really said such a thing to her before. He looks over to her. No reaction like she didn't here the last part. Seeing this Clark quickly changes the subject back   
Clark - I can't believe you're jealous of Chloe. I would have never have thought.  
Lana - Well why not? She gets to spend all that time with you.  
Lana smiles uneasily as she always does when such displays of affection are made by Clark toward her. But this time it was the other way around. "I can't believe I just said that. Why did I say that? I hope Clark doesn't think…" Lana thinks to herself. Clark sees her reaction to her own comment.  
Clark - I enjoy spending time with you too. It's great to have a friend like you.  
Lana gives Clark one of those smiles that makes him completely weak almost as if she were kryptonite itself. The only thing Clark could do was return that smile, even tough it pained him to reiterate the fact that they were friends. With all his powers, he couldn't find the power to really openly tell this girl how he felt about her. How she has been the one who has given him the strength to do all the heroics he has done over past few months. She brightens his thoughts when he is down and out. She…  
Lana - I know I've said this before but you always seem to understand me.  
Clark understood her better than anyone she ever knew. Everyone else treated her so superficially. The only one who came close to knowing her was her Aunt Nell, but even she was a distant second when compared to Clark. He somehow managed to find a way into her mind, heart and soul. Of course she was still with Whitney, something she questioned more and more with each passing day, with each fight. As much as she tried to deny herself, she did have feelings for Clark.   
Clark - Magic! Remember.  
Lana - Right!  
They share another moment of silence, not for a lack of conversation topics, but an avoidance of the one topic that could bring them together. As they look into each other's eyes…really look. Perhaps for the first time. They unconsciously move closer together. Both appear as they want to say something.  
Lana - I…  
Tap, Tap, Tap. They both snap around to see Whitney at the window.  
Lana - I..I've..I've got to go. Thanks for the talk. Hey how about tomorrow we go for that walk I wanted to take.  
Clark - That's sounds great. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight Lana  
Lana - Good night Clark. She says sweetly.  
As she starts to walk away she overhears Clark whisper to himself.  
Clark - That DAMN Whitney! What a jerk-off.  
She snaps her head around, shocked to hear anything of the kind from Clark. He's usually more reserved. She's about to head back and say something but Whitney taps the window again. As she turns to head out, something catches her eye. A brilliant red light coming from the table. She looks down and sees the light is coming from a red ring. It appears to be a ruby. She picks it up and examines it a little. She heads for the counter so they could return it if the owner should ever return. She takes one step and runs straight into…  
Lana - Whitney!  
Whitney - Lana we have to talk!  
Lana - Whitney. What's wrong.  
Whitney - This isn't the place for this. Come with me.  
Lana - Alright. Hey! As Whitney grabs her arm and pulls her out the door.  
The Homecoming couple exit with a few eyes on them, as locals spot tension between Smallville High's royal couple. Lana puts the ring in her pocket subconsciously. As they exit, Clark shakes his head again, only this time he feels relieved. He curiously wonders why since he couldn't be relieved Lana was gone. His ears ring again.  
  
Lana - What was that? As she swings her arms from his grips.  
Whitney - Do you enjoy making a fool out of me.  
Lana - Whitney what are you talking about?  
Whitney - You or more specifically you flirting with Clark Kent.  
Lana - I wasn't flirting. Clark and I were just talking. It was totally innocent. You are over reacting as…  
Whitney - As what? As usual. Well it didn't look so innocent to me. Why do you have to do this to me?  
Lana - To you? I'm not doing anything to you.  
Whitney - This little friendship of yours with Kent is damaging my reputation. How do you think I feel when the football team and hell the rest of the whole school snicker and make fun of me around me back about how my girlfriend is giving it up to the geeky farm boy.  
Lana swells with anger.  
Lana - What do you think Clark and I are doing when we are together. Do you really think that low of me that I would cheat on you. I can't believe you think of me as a…as a..I can't even say it.  
Something in Whitney's head clicks as he hears Lana's response.  
Whitney - That's not what I meant.  
Lana - Of course that's what you meant. Don't back down now. So fierce on the field, so full of it off the filed. You know what this conversation is over.  
Whitney - Lana wait…Let me at least drive you home.  
Lana - No thank you. I rather walk. She says as she turns around and tears flow down her face.  
Whitney hit's the nearest car in frustration. He turns as his first thought it to confront Clark, but stops himself as he realizes that it would probably get back to Lana and make things even worse.  
Clark overhears the entire conversation. He's conflicted. On one hand he is delighted that the king and queen had a fight, but on the other hand it had hurt Lana and he was partly responsible for that.  
After the long walk Lana reaches her home. Instead of going inside and letting Nell see her with tears in her eyes she sits down in her reading chair upon the porch. She couldn't deal with "parental" advice right now. The only one she wanted or could talk to right now is…Clark. "But it's my relationship with Clark that has caused this in the first place. Never mind that, Clark would be very comforting right now to have here with me." She says to herself. She reaches in her pockets for a tissue to wipe away the tears. She feel something poke her finger. She pulls out the object. "Ooops. It's the ring from the Beanery. I didn't get a chance to return it. Hey…it doesn't seem to be shining like it did before. Hmpf…maybe it was just the lighting." She thinks to herself. 


	3. A heart crushed

The scene opens during the night as we see Lana fly over several fields to the Kent Farm. She flies into Clarks room She hovers over Clark. As she watches Clark sleep a calming smile comes across her face. Suddenly Clark's eyes open and looks up at Lana.   
  
Clark - I'll never hurt you  
  
Suddenly Whitney bursts into the room. Looking all frustrated and angry.  
  
Whitney - Stay away from my girlfriend!  
  
With that short angered remark, Whitney runs over to Clark, picks him up and throws him out the window. Lana is shocked by the sequence of events. She tries to reach out to stop Whitney as save Clark, but she is immobile. All Lana could do is scream  
Lana - NOOO! CLARK!  
  
Nell comes rushing into Lana's room to find Lana sitting up in her bed. The bed sheets hanging half the bed, while Lana has her hands over head with beads of sweat running down her forhead.  
  
Nell - Lana! Are you alright? What happened?  
Lana - I'm alright. Just a horrible dream. A nightmare really.  
Nell - It wasn't about your parents again was it?   
Lana - No, No. I haven't had a dream about them for while now.  
Nell - Tell me what was it about. Did it have something to with Clark? I heard you yell out his name.  
Lana - I..I..I saw Whitney…and Clark. Oh god.   
Nell - Lana what is it?  
Lana - I dreamt that Whitney…that Whitney killed Clark.  
Nell - It was only a dream Lana. You know Whitney would never do such a thing in real life.  
Lana rolls her eyes. "Whitney has no faults in the eyes of Nell" remarks Lana in her mind.  
Nell - Are you sure you are alright?  
Lana - I'm FINE Nell.  
Nell - Great! Listen While you were sleeping Whitney dropped by. He looked very distraught. I told him you were sleeping. He said he would be back sometime later. Anyways, I have to go to Metropolis today. I should be back later tonight.  
Lana - Fine. I'll see you later.  
  
Nell leaves. Lana sits in her bed for the next hour. Legs curled up into her chest, head resting on her knees as she contemplates her dream. Lana was never one to put stock in dreams. Most of the dreams she's had caused her to relive the past. This is because most of the dreams she has revolves around her parents. For some reason this dream bothered her. She sat there thinking to herself "Why is this dream bother me so much? Does it mean something?" The questions played over and over again. She was so consumed with the thoughts of this dream, Lana almost didn't hear the doorbell. As the bell rings repeatedly Lana snaps out of her daze. She puts on an old t-shirt and sweat pants, and heads down stairs. She wonders why Nell hasn't answered the door. As she approaches the door, she could see through the drapery that covers the door who it is. It was Whitney. Her pace slows down as she hesitates in whether or not she wants to see Whitney let alone talk with him. She decides that it would be best to get this over and done with. She opens the door to find Whitney with a bunch of flowers in hand looking as her Aunt had said earlier…very distraught.  
  
Whitney - Lana! Hi!  
Lana - Whitney. What are you doing here?  
Whitney - After last night, I've been a mess. I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I've been wondering around trying to figure out a way to make it up to you. I realized there was nothing I could do or say that would really make things all better. The only thing is to come to you and just tell you I'm sorry and…  
Lana looked at him as he said his little speech. However, while he was speaking all she could picture was Whitney throwing Clark out a window like in her dream.  
Whitney - Lana! Hey Lana. Are you ok? Have you listened to anything I have just said? He says with increasing annoyance.  
Lana snaps out of her daze. She didn't know what to say since she really wasn't listening to him.  
Lana - Uh..Thanks Whitney.  
With a now angered tone  
Whitney - You weren't listing were you?! I come here bear my heart out and all you can say is thanks. What's going on with you? Let me guess you are thinking of lover boy Kent.  
Lana tilts her head down as a reaction like 'here we go again'. As her head raises, as she looks him in the eyes she has a look of sheer determination on her face. One stemming from anger, frustration and a search for freedom.  
Lana - Why can't you leave that alone. Listen I had a rough night. The last thing I really need right now is you questioning my relationship with Clark or my loyalties to you.   
As soon as she said it, she knew how Whitney would interpret what she said. Her RELATIONSHIP with Clark. Hey LOYALTIES to Whitney. That is not how she wanted it to come out. It was too late she was on a roll.  
Lana - I am really tired of your jealousy. I can't even walk down the street with you without you freaking on some guy because he looked my way. When will you learn that I am not a trophy you can parade around for your enjoyment. A relationship is based on mutual enjoyment, and lately I haven't been enjoying us. All you want to do is…  
Whitney - Beat the crap out of Clark. Ever since you've been talking to him you've been different. He's changed you. I don't think for the better. You used to be such a good girlfriend and now you don't even seem to realize what you are doing to us.  
Lana - What I'm doing? What I'm doing? I may have changed, but not for the worse, for the better. Don't you even dare think of going near Clark.  
Whitney - I see the way he looks at you. And now I can see that you might share his feelings.   
Lana - Grrr…Clark and I are just friends. I have told you this over and over again. What do you want to hear?!  
Whitney stared at her intently. She returned the stare. She knew what he wanted to hear. Most of her head and heart were trying to hold her back, but the impulsive side took over. The only thing that they could do was keep her from yelling it.  
Lana - Fine! Gulp. She hesitated. She didn't want to say it, but she wasn't going to back down now.  
Lana - I hate Clark Kent. I hate Clark Kent. I can't stand being around him. I wish he doesn't live so near me. Are you happy now! There!  
All Whitney could do was snicker. He won the argument, he knew it. Lana on the other hand was now overwhelmed with guilt. Why couldn't she stop herself for saying such a thing. She didn't mean any of it. Whitney! "It was all Whitney's fault! He can really get me riled up."  
Moments earlier, Clark is getting ready in his room, trying to find his best outfit. It was quite hard since everything was pretty much the same style…farm boy casual. Oh well he chooses a red shirt with jeans. He basis on comfort rather than fashion. He's going to be nervous around Lana anyways why worry about how he looks. He heads downstairs and lets his parents now he is heading to Lana's for a while, but that he will be back for dinner. He quickly zips through the fields behind his home as he heads to Lana's. He stops running as he steps onto Lana's driveway. He spots Whitney's truck. He walks ever so slowly, hesitating really, whether or not he should come back or call later. As he pauses, the slight ringing occurs in ears once again. He quickly focuses his thoughts into hearing.  
Lana - I hate Clark Kent. I hate Clark Kent. I can't stand being around him. I wish he doesn't live so near me. Are you happy now! There!  
Clark in an instant disappears from Lana's driveway. He runs as fast as he can to where…he doesn't know his destination. His face shows only disappointment. Almost as if those words that came from his Angel's mouth stripped all emotions from him. A single tear appears down his cheek but just as it appears it is blow away by the force of wind created by Clark's speed.  
Lana looks over Whitney's shoulder to see a cloud of dust near the end of her driveway. She turns her attention back to Whitney who has a big grin on his face. Right then and there…that smugness…that did it for Lana.  
Lana - Whitney I can't believe you made me say those things about Clark. Are you pleased with yourself. I don't even want to look at you right now. Infact I don't want to look at you ever again. We are through!  
Whitney was dumbfounded. He knew he got her mad and angry, but he just thought this was going to be another fight and that they would get over like all the other ones before. Never did he think she would ever leave him. After all he is the most popular guy in school and captain of the football team.  
Whitney - Lana, hold on there. Listen this is just an argument, we'll get past.   
Lana - The same old argument Whitney. A couple shouldn't argue as much as we do.   
Whitney - Lana, I need you. With my da…  
Lana - Do not even bring your father into this. He has no place in this. I'm sorry for what you are going through, I truly am. But from this day forward you have to deal with it without me.  
Whitney - I can't…You have been such a support. I can't even begin to tell…  
Lana - Why are you still here? Don't even pretend you are all caring and sensitive now. I know you better than that. I'm going in now. I think you should leave.  
Whitney - Fine…but you'll come crawling…  
SLAM! Before he could finish his sentence Lana slams the door in his face. All Whitney could do was drive away. Lana runs up the stairs to her room and cries of all cries. She was upset, but she wasn't sure for what reason. Was it because she and Whitney had just broken up through another viscious argument or was it because she had said some terrible things about her best friend. It had to be the former she thought. Surely she felt guilty about saying those things, but no one had heard her let alone the one person who she wouldn't want to hurt…CLARK. Lana spent the rest of the day doing various things around the house to keep her mind off Whitney and her dream. She cleaned, she did her homework, she read not one but two books. What she really wanted was Clark to be there. "Oh no…We were going to talk some more today. Was he supposed to come here? Was I supposed to go there? Was I supposed to call him?" An almost panic came over Lana. She had been so pre-occupied with Whitney that she nearly forgot her best friend. She rushed over to the phone and dialled Clark's number.  
  
Martha - Hello, Kent Farm.  
Lana - Hi Ms. Kent. How are you?  
Martha - I'm good. Thanks for asking. So what do we owe this cal…   
Worry came over Martha as she realized the only reason Lana would be calling was if Clark was somehow in trouble.  
Martha - Oh my…Is Clark alright?  
Lana - That's why I called, isn't he home?  
Martha - No, he told us he was going to be at your house until dinner.  
Lana - That's strange he never came over. Well if he comes home could you tell him to call me, I really need to talk to him.  
Martha - Sure thing Lana. If you here from him first, please tell him to call home.  
  
Jonathan - Who was that?  
Martha - That was Lana.  
A bewildered look is on her face. She doesn't even look up at her husband.  
Jonathan - Is Clark alright.  
Seeing his wife's expression he knows something is wrong.  
Martha - Apparently Clark never went to Lana's.  
Jonathan - If he didn't go over to Lana's, where could he have gone? It's not like Clark to lie…well not to us.  
Martha - Remind me not to worry.  
They looked at each other lovingly, trying to comfort each other and calm the others nerves. Even with Clark's powers, they worried about him, probably even more than they would a normal child.  
  
Clark runs, and runs. He heads for a friendly face. He stops in front of a large mansion. He knocks on the large wooden door. A smiling bald man answers the door.  
  
Lex - Clark! What do I owe this honour?   
Clark - I just need a place to chill out for a while.  
Lex - Sure…come in.  
Clark walks in, without an expression on his face. Lex has never seen Clark like this before. Clark has always been a innocent youth. Something has changed that.  
Lex - What's wrong Clark.  
Clark hears Lex's question. He doesn't know what to say. So he turns around and starts to head for the door. Lex steps in front of him.  
Lex - CLARK! What's wrong.  
Clark - It's Lana.  
Lex - Of course it is. Any teenaged boys problem revolves around a girl.  
Clark looks at Lex with an un-amused look. Lex realizes his comment has not gone over like usual.  
Clark - She…she…she…  
Lex - Clark. What ever it is it can't be that bad. She'll realize the quarterback isn't right for her and you'll have her to yourself.  
Clark - Who's the naïve one now Lex.  
Lex - What is that supposed to mean?  
Clark - I went to her house today. Whitney was there. I didn't here their entire conversation. But I heard a crucial part. She told Whitney…she told him that…  
Lex - That she didn't want be seen with the dumb jock.  
Clark just stared at him blankly.  
Lex - You are right I'll shut up now.  
Clark - She told Whitney that she hated me. I heard her say I HATE CLARK KENT.  
Lex was dumbfounded for probably the first time in his life.  
Lex - Are you sure you heard correctly?  
Clark – I heard it with my own two ears. I know Lana's voice from anyones.  
Lex looked upon Clark with sympathetic eyes as for since the first time since he has known Clark, he had never sent he young teenager so defeated. Even when he was strung up in the cornfield, or when Phelan came to town, or when his father sold the farm, or when he was injured with the apparent Super boy. In Lex's eyes, Clark was a full-blown optimist and typical small-town boy in his books.   
Lex – Clark I'm sorry. I'm sure Lana didn't mean to say what she did. Did you hear the rest of the conversation?  
Clark – No. I ran away as soon as I heard it. It doesn't matter Lex. She said it.  
Lex – Clark don't jump to conclusion. Lana isn't one to say such things about anyone especially about you. She really likes you Clark.  
Clark doesn't respond. Almost as if he didn't hear Lex speak. After a few moments of silence.   
Lex – Clark, how is it that they never saw or heard you?  
Clark – Don't start this again Lex.  
Lex – I'm just curious. I know Lana would definitely not say what she said with you in ear shot.  
Clark – Well for your information I was down at the end of her driveway.  
Lex looked at him with suspicion and an eyebrow raised as he has done many times before when Clark has been around unusual unexplainable events.  
Clark – Lex…it is a farm…Sound travels clearly. I guess she was yelling or something.  
Lex – Well I don't believe it. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.  
Clark – Don't Lex! Just let it be. I'm going to go now. I'll see you around.  
Lex knew there was nothing he could do or say that would console his poor young friend right now. Nothing that would remove the pain and hurt. Clark with head sunken leaves the mansion in a slow uneasy pace. Not wanting to stay but not knowing where to go Clark looks truly lost for the first time. Lex is left with a determined look in his eye. His determination to know what happened and to get Lana to realize her feelings has never been greater than that moment.  
  
At the beanery, Lex speeds up in a Aston Martin. No one bothers to look anymore since everyone in town knows who it is. They do turn around when they hear the screech of the tires on the asphalt as Lex slams on his brakes and skids right into a parking spot. As he exits one of his many cars, many of the towns people just stare at him with a look that is a combination of envy and hate. Since this is nothing new to Lex, he chooses to ignore his on lookers and heads into the Beanery. He scans the room looking for someone in particular. His search is interrupted when Chloe Sullivan walks up to him.  
  
Chloe – Hey Lex. You know that is a great imitation of Clark looking for Lana.  
Lex – Thanks…but it's not an imitation really. I am actually looking for Lana.   
Chloe – Oh no! Another bites the dust. Another has succumbed the womanly wilds of Lana Lang.  
Lex smirks at the comment. Lex is probably the one person in the world who can fully appreciate Chloe's sense of humour.  
Lex – I just need to clear a few things with her.  
Chloe – A yes…the Lana and Clark quest on union.   
Lex – Yes and no. Speaking of which has Clark come to see you yet?  
Chloe – No, haven't spoken to him since last night. Why?  
Lex – He probably doesn't want to tell anyone. Something happened to him earlier today.   
Chloe – Is he alright? Does his parents know?  
Lex – Perhaps we should sit down and I'll fill you in. Maybe you could help.  
  
Lex grabs a coffee before sitting down with Chloe. Just as they sit down Pete walks in and casually sits with the duo.  
  
Pete – Hey what's up you two? Planning more surprises for us. Let me guess this time Lex has gotten an interview for you with the elusive Bruce Wayne.  
Chloe – Pete shut up! Clark's got hurt today.  
Pete – What did actually hit him with a car this time Lex?  
Chloe gives Pete a shot to the stomach for making such a disgusting remark. Pete expression changes from his joking manner to something of concern. Chloe usually saves stomach shots for things more serious.  
Lex – It's quite alright Chloe. Pete I was just about to tell Chloe about Clark. Have you seen him?  
Pete – Nah. Chloe and I ditched him and Lana here last night.  
Lex pauses as his mind races a mile a minute. "What happened between last night and today for the events to have occurred the way they have" he asks himself.  
Chloe – Lex, what happened to Clark?  
Lex – You two hang around Lana quite a bit don't you?  
Pete – Well only since she quit cheerleading, joined the newspaper and started to hang with Clark more.  
Chloe – We don't talk that much. What has that got to do with Clark?   
Lex – Have you ever known her to have a mean streak. Say hurtful things for the intention of hurting someone.  
Chloe – No, of course not. As much as I don't want to admit it, she is one of the kindest people I have ever met. Besides blowing up at Clark a couple of weeks ago with that hermit Kyle incident, she just as nice as Clark is.  
Lex looks over at Pete.  
Pete – Yeah, it is probably why Clark and her get along so well. They are two peas in the same pod.  
Chloe cringes as she takes in what Pete has said. As much as she hates to admit it to herself Lana and Clark do seem to be a great match for each other.  
Lex – Hmm…I thought as much. I've known her for years. Not directly but through her aunt. Nell has never anything like what happened earlier today.  
Chloe – Lex, you're killing us here. What's going on?  
Lex proceeds to let them in on what happened in detail according the story Clark had told him when he dropped by the Luthor estate earlier on. Chloe and Pete listen shocked and mesmerized at Lex's story telling.   
Chloe – Where is he now?  
Lex – I don't know. He left my house a couple hours ago. I had hoped he would have gone home to his parents. But when I called over to check on him, Mr. Kent said they hadn't seen him since the morning.  
Pete – What do we? Find Clark? Confront Lana?   
Lex – That's why I came here looking for her. I wanted to get her side of the story. I don't believe Clark heard right.  
Pete – Lex. Clark is not a liar. If he heard that, then he heard that.  
Lex – I know, but something is not right about this. I believe Lana has the same feelings for Clark as Clark does for her, but has yet to realize them. So for her to say that…well maybe Tina Greir is out of the hospital.  
Chloe – Hey that's my line.  
Lex – Listen, if you see Lana let her know I'm looking for her.  
Chloe – Don't worry we'll let her have it.  
Lex – No. I'll handle this. Just go about things normally. Especially with Clark. I don't think he would want you to pick a fight with Lana. That would do more harm the good.  
Pete – Chloe, Lex is right. We just have to back Clark up right now. Don't need to add anymore stress on him.  
Chloe – I'm going to go over and see him.  
Lex – Leave him alone for tonight. You'll see him at school tomorrow. He needs his space.  
With that piece of protective brotherly advice Lex walks out and heads home. As Lex heads out, Chloe rushes to the door.  
  
Pete – Where do you think you're going?  
Chloe – I'm going to see Clark.  
Pete – Didn't you hear Lex?  
Chloe – I heard him. I'm not going to listen to him.  
Pete – Chloe!  
Chloe – Pete!  
  
After an extended discussion, Pete manages to calm Chloe down and convince her Lex's idea was a good one. To get their minds off things they head to a movie.   
  
Lex pulls up to his mansion and is greeted by Kat with her arms crossed looking very displeased.  
  
Lex – Well Ms. Grant what do I owe for this most warm welcome homes?  
Kat – I can't believe you left me here Lex. First you bring me here to this godforsaken town and then you ditch me.  
Lex – There is plenty of things to do in the mansion if you are bored.  
Kat – Who needs trinkets and toys…I'm looking for a plaything.  
Lex – So…you are a little pissed that I didn't take you to town to talk to Clark are you?  
Kat – Yes…no. I'm a social commentator. I need the people.  
Lex – Right…a people person. Describes you accurately. With the faintest hint of sarcasm. Listen Kat, stay away from Clark for a few days. He's going through something, and I don't want you to interfere.  
Kat – I'm borrowing your car Lex. If you don't want take me then I'm going on my own.  
Lex holds up the keys, taunting them in front of Kat. Kat quickly snatches them from his hand and speeds away in a matter of seconds. As much as Lex enjoyed toying with people, he had other things he had to take car of.  
  
Kat Grant has always been a big city girl. Before yesterday she had never set foot in a small town. Yet here she was, in Smallville. "The name says it all" she thinks to herself. Two weeks in the this place. The only thing that would save her would be if she had a little plaything, a male plaything to be more specific, a male plaything with the name Clark Kent to be exact. As she parks the car, Kat sees a familiar site, the Beanery. She strolls over and enters the Beanery hoping to find her salvation. She looks around the coffee house as the patrons eye this outsider. She doesn't spot him. As she spins around to head out the door, she bangs into someone.   
  
Kat – Watch where you're going?  
Lana – Excuse me but you turned into me.   
Kat – Well whatever.  
As Lana walks past Kat, Kat recognizes who she ran into. It was the girl from last night who sat next to Clark. Not one to pass up any opportunity, she follows the brunette beauty.  
Kat – Lana, can I buy you a coffee? It's Lana right?  
Lana – yeah that's right. You're Kat if I'm not mistaken.  
Kat – In the flesh. Said with an essence of ego. So how about that coffee?  
Lana – Weren't you the one who bit my head off for bumping into just a minute ago? Now you want to buy me coffee.  
Kat – I defy logic sometimes.  
Lana – Sure why not.  
After her two run-ins with Whitney, she had no energy to disagree anymore. Kat pays for the two cups as Lana makes her way to a table by the window. Unconsciously she chose the window seat so she could look out for someone. Someone she needed to be around. Both girls sit at the table a few minutes just sipping their drinks. Lana was a little relieved that Kat wasn't talking. There was only one person who she would want to talk to right now.  
Kat – So have you seen that Clark guy around?  
Spoke to soon.  
Lana – No, I haven't. I was supposed to see him today, but I haven't heard from him yet. I got tired waiting at home, so I decided to see if he was here.  
Kat – Really!? Hmm…Are you two…?  
Lana – No. We are just good friends.  
Lana tries to be pleasant but an awkward smile appears across her face. Kat notices the awkwardness of her answer. She suspects there is something Lana is trying to hide. Lana on the other hand tries to shrug off the question since this is probably the 200th person who as asked about her and Clark.  
Kat – Good…cause he is really, really cute. Is he seeing anybody?  
Lana – No.   
Kat couldn't help but notice the abrupt answer Lana put forth. "This is going to be more fun than I thought" Kat thinks to herself. 40 minutes and 2 coffees later Kat is still asking Lana for information on Clark. Lana answers the question with increasing annoyance. She came here to talk to Clark and now she was talking about Clark to someone else. Something didn't sit right with her. Out of the corner of her eye, Lana spots Chloe and Pete coming out of the movie theatre. A thought crosses her mind that maybe Clark is with them. As she gets up, she reaches into her pocket so she could leave a tip for the waitress. As she pulls her wallet out, the red ring falls out onto the table. Kat's eyes light up.   
Lana – oops. I meant to return this to the Lost and found today.  
Kat – where did you find that?  
Lana – On the table behind where I sat yesterday.  
Kat – Thank god. I thought I would never see my ring again.  
Lana – This is your ring?  
Kat – Yeah I got it off…my mom, before she died. It means so much to me.  
Memories flooded Lana's head of her parents. She sympatized with Kat.  
Kat – I was going to put up a reward of $500 tomorrow, but seeing as you already found it here you go.   
Kat takes cash out of her purse. She counts it right there on the table. She hands Lana 500 dollars right there. Lana is speechless. For a moment Lana was about to deny Kat's kind reward, but a thought of the up coming holiday season soon entered her mind. She could buy a lot of great gifts with that money.   
Lana – Uh..thanks. How can you carry all that money around with you?   
Kat stumbles for a minute. She was caught off guard by the question.  
Kat – For some reason I don't trust banks.  
Lana - Thanks, this will come in handy for Christmas.  
Kat – I should thank you.   
Lana – well I see some friends over there I got to go. Bye.   
Kat – It was nice talking to you Lana.  
Just as Lana reaches the door.  
Kat – Lana! If you talk to Clark put in a good word for me.  
Lana's smile fades quickly as she listens to Kat's request.   
Meanwhile, Chloe and Pete start walking down the street on the way home. Lana manages to catch up with them  
Lana – Hey guys.  
Pete – Hi Lana, What's up?  
Chloe could only give a nod of acknowledgement.  
Lana – I was just in the Beanery and I saw you coming out from the movies. What did you see?  
Chloe – A beautiful mind. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Not bad.  
Pete – Just admit it Chloe, you liked it. Or should I say you liked Russell Crowe.  
Chloe – The movie was good, and just because Russell Crowe was in it just made it all the better.  
Lana – Clark didn't go with you?  
Chloe – uh…no.  
Lana – Have you seen Clark? I tried his home but his parents have heard from him. I was hoping you two might have.  
Pete- No such luck.  
Lana – I really need to talk to him.  
Chloe couldn't take it anymore. Here she was standing in front of the girl who said she hated HER Clark. And now she wanted to talk to him. Chloe thought this girl was evil.  
Chloe – Haven't you done en…mmmpff! She yells out before Pete cups his hand over her mouth.  
Lana stands there shocked. She didn't have any idea why Chloe would give an outburst like that. Before she could say anything.  
Pete – She just got caught up in the movie. He's prone to outburts to his hallucinations. Chloe is trying her thing at acting. Well got to go.  
Pete drags Chloe off running, not wanting Chloe to privy Lana to Clark's emotional state as Lex had suggested.  
Lana – Ok bye.   
With a very puzzled and worried appearance, Lana wonders what just happened. 


End file.
